Binders and Polaroid Pictures
by Nicks Rhapsody
Summary: The summary is in the story too but basically Peter Parker is a transguy and he's worried Tony Stark won't accept him. Weirdly enough, Tony feels the same way. This is set between Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. NOT slash. NOT Peter/Tony.


Binders and Polaroid Pictures

A warning- this is a rough draft that I'm literally never going to revise because I hate revising with every fiber of my being.

Summary: A ridiculously happy and whimsical fic set somewhere in between Civil War and Homecoming in which both Peter and Tony try to hide the fact that they're trans guys from each other. I'll probably write more trans!Peter trans!Tony Iron!dad fics in the future.

Had he seen them? Peter whipped around his room frantically, searching for any signs of him being afab: sports bras, pads and tampons, his makeshift packer. He couldn't afford much, and binders were expensive, but he'd be getting one in a week! Which was exciting...in any case, monetarily poor or not, he couldn't emotionally afford to let a man he just met, much less Iron Man, know that he was a trans guy, that he used to pass as a girl. And he still occasionally got mistaken for one- T was also very costly and he hadn't been taking it regularly, hence the high voice. Aunt May did her best, though.

Nothing seemed noticeable: period supplies were packed neatly in his closet, as were the sports bras, packer, and he sighed with relief.

After Civil War, he hadn't dreamed Stark would want him back... okay he dreamed it, sure but realistically? Meeting The Iron Man again? Nah... it couldn't happen, could it? He had to make sure. So he texted Happy a dangerously unhealthy amount daily.

 _Heyyyy Happy! What's up, dude? Haha. I finished my homework. For the week. So if Mr. Stark wanted, I'm totally free. Totally available. For some crime fightin. Just so u know._

There was rarely a reply. Which never really phased Peter, as demonstrated by his average 6texts/day. In any case, Peter was thrilled and a half at the news of the first mission since Germany.

 _Happy: Hey kid. Tony needs you. Not too far from Queens actually. Tiny town mission. Bring suit. And extra clothes._

 _Peter: Yesssss_

 _I mean_

 _Of course_

 _Yes_

 _I'll be there yes_

Why extra clothing, though? And for how many days? And what would Mr. Stark say if he found out that Peter hadn't actually been wearing his specially made suit? The thing was, his homemade costume ("onesie") was comfortable. It wasn't too tight in the chest area, that is. Sports bras could be worn without issue in both suits, actually. But it didn't cut it. He had gotten his binder just a couple weeks ago and had barely taken it off. Even during patrol... and some fights. He knew it was dangerous, but how bad could it be? At least with SpiderOnesie. The binder actually hadn't caused any real injuries with such loose clothing... no broken ribs, anyway. But Stark's suit? It was tighter, skin-tight. The binder might crush him.

But the thing about Peter Benjamin Parker is that he often does not listen to reason. Especially his own. Which is how he ended up on the top of a 15 story building bloody from punches and deeply bruised by the hope of a flat chest. He was lucky: no broken ribs and Tony just assumed the guy hit pretty hard. Besides, he had a good handle on the guy by this point and had him webbed up in no time.

Tony's suit softly lowered him onto the roof beside Peter.

"Good work today, kiddo. Why don't you come with me back to Stark Tower for a couple days? It's the weekend! I've already gotten permission from Aunt May. I said it was part of completing the internship."

"I uhh," Peter winced in pain as he struggled to sit up, "yes! Sorry, I'm just..."

"You're alright, kid," Tony chuckled, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream, sound okay?" Tony reached out his hand and Peter took it.

"Man that guy really got to you, huh?" Tony asked as he looked Peter up and down when Peter winced from stretching his side. He felt like he might pass out.

"Y'know, Mr. Stark? Uh, ice cream sounds real nice and I'd love some but I think I'm gonna get changed first, if it's all the same to you."

"Sure, that's fine but kid you don't look so good. Is your side hurting you? Did he get you in the ribs? Karen run a check of his ribs-"

"Nonononononono Karen you don't have to do that it's fine. I'm fine, I just gotta get changed."

Tony's face crumpled in concern: he looked momentarily defeated but suspicious and sighed heavily.

Peter ran to the nearest bathroom on the bottom floor and slid into one of the stalls. Dark, creeping, reaching bruises covered where the binder hugged his chest and ribs like a deadly coffee spill. He didn't think any ribs had snapped, anyway... Peter dressed quickly and sat on the the toilet. Peter sighed and cursed under his breath when he had a look at the red-speckled orange pee. He had brought pads but he was hoping he could ditch them before going home with Mr. Stark. No such luck.

"Peter, you doing okay in there?" Tony's voice echoed as he peaked in the men's restroom.

"Yep! Uh yes, everything's good. B-be out in just a second!" And a couple minutes later, Peter emerged.

Stark tower was... huge, to say the least. That was Peter's incredibly innovative observation.

Right before dinner, Peter set up in his room (his huge room) for the weekend. He found drawers to hide his "feMale" products, as he liked to call them in texts, as well as his binder and sports bras. Everything was safe from Tony Stark's eyes. The very ironic and amusing thing was that, at the very same moment, Tony had been effectively doing the same. He quickly hid pictures of himself as small child- of when he passed as a girl- and any other evidence of his trans identity. Tony was just as scared. He needed Peter to trust him but some people just don't trust those that are different and Tony had learned to tolerate the ice cold fact of life.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! Whatchya looking at?" Peter wandered out of his room to where Tony stood, nostalgically looking at his one and only post-op surgery selfie. His parents were accepting, as they had payed for Tony's T and surgeries, but they never really tried to understand.

Tony quickly shoved the polaroid picture in his coat pocket and smiled at Peter, "Nothing kid. I'm pretty hungry. You ready to get dinner? You like sushi? You've never had sushi- it's okay, you'll love it. Then we'll get ice cream." Peter followed Tony downstairs, ribs on fire with every step and Peter sighed, 'Maybe I should just tell him,' he thought although he feared the outcome more than he feared the effects of prolonged negligence to his wounds. Tony thought the same. That is, Peter was bound to ask about his childhood. What was he supposed to say? Rather, how would Peter respond to "I used to look like a girl. No my hair wasn't just long- I had all the parts." In any case, something had to be said at some point.

When the two arrived back it was still early evening. Still time to face fear, time to peel away at secrets. Tony hung up his coat and walked toward the lounge area, passing by Peter's bedroom. He had been in somewhat of a rush earlier, trying to be on time for Mr. Stark, trying not to pay attention to his ribs. He found ignoring his problems often blew up in his face but, as previously stated, Peter was bad at following good advice. Especially his own. And so it was then that Tony Stark realized he and Peter Parker shared more in common than a desire for the greater good.

He did a double-take, peeking in Peter's room just to see if his eyes hadn't lied, if a binder really was sloppily hanging out of Peter's top drawer. And, as coincidental things happen, Peter had a nearly identical experience. As Tony approached Peter's room, Pete hung up his jacket and found a face-down polaroid right under Mr. Stark's expensive dinner jacket. The curiosity and impulsivity of Mr. Parker was not lost, as one can imagine, in this situation and thus Tony's secret was revealed to Peter. Tony beamed in the photo and his arms curled to flex his newly found muscles. He hadn't grown his famous goatee yet but no one could tell he wasn't cis, except for the two, long scars running right below his breasts. Peter quickly fit the picture back into Mr. Stark's coat pocket as he was called into the lounge, urgently.

"Peter what the hell?" Tony seemed upset but not quite mad.

"I'm sorry.. I- I don't know... what..?" Peter was incredibly confused and fumbled around for the right words to get a clear answer. Despite losing them, Tony explained and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just worried about you. Let me take a look at your sides and chest, it's important, Pete."

Peter sighed and looked as though he would cry out of relief and happiness. "You don't know.. some things- not that you would mind. Because I'm like you-"

"I saw the binder. What were you thinking, kid?! That's so so so god damn dangerous. Fuck, kid. You need to tell me these things." Tony cut him off and squeezed his temples as Peter walked toward him, shirt and sports bra off.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm really happy your not mad, though, about... I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore after I came out." Peter said quietly, head hanging while Tony checked his ribs.

"Kid? I was scared too. I was worried you wouldn't respect me. I think your a good kid and I want you to learn from me, I want you to be better than me but I need you to accept me. I should have told you I'm trans." He patted Peter's shoulder, "also, I like the Spider-Man thing you got going on. Great minds think alike. Anyway, you look alright but I'm gonna have to take away your binder for a while. I need you to heal and I need to see your measurements so I can make you a breathable binder in a new suit."

"I- thank you, so much, Mr. Stark!" Peter was more than excited.

"Also I'm gonna have to talk to Aunt May," And then Peter's expression drastically changed, "no, not about your Spidey senses, don't worry."

Tony pulled up FaceTime on his iPad, "Hi May! Lookin' gorgeous, as usual."

May laughed, "Hey, Tony, what's going on?"

"Well uh, for the Stark internship we do some self-defense classes and Peter decided it be a great idea to be an athlete with a binder. Now I'm not sure if you know this but that's incredibly dangerous- I know from experience- and your nephew is very lucky to have gotten away with solely bruises."

"Oh my god... Peter! You told me Mr. Stark knew that you're trans. I am so sorry-"

"There's really no need to be sorry. I was just calling to let you know, no binder for three weeks. And I want your permission to pay for his top surgery, if he wants," Tony turned to Peter who began to ball.

"Oh that's so kind of you! I'll pay you back in due time-"

"Please, don't. It's a gift." Tony smiled at May and then at Peter.

"Oh Mr. Stark, thank you thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me!" Peter glowed and a bright smile peaked through tears of happiness.


End file.
